


Hello from Below (Watch Me from the Stars Above)

by eleveninetynine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are best friends, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, M/M, WANNABOND, all other ships if you squint, allwink eventually, this is so het i'm sorry, this is wayyy in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninetynine/pseuds/eleveninetynine
Summary: It's 2032 and Wanna One members get together again except for one.





	1. While Thinking of You

 

 

 

 

 _Still, the warmth he radiates_  
_Never cease to reach_  
_Maybe not on the skin_  
_But eternally within the heart_

 

 

 

 

Woojin looks out through the window. The weather is quite nice today. You can see the sun but it isn’t particularly sunny. Big clouds are marching but it isn’t particularly gloomy. Compared to the things he has to face today, the day is bright—almost as if it is telling him to cheer up, the day won’t be as bad as he assumes it will.

 

After contemplating for a while, Woojin decides on the plain grey sweatshirt and a pair of dark pants. He grabs his favourite black coat to match the dark theme. When he deems himself ready, he grabs his phone, wallet and car keys from the bedside table, securing them in his pockets as he walks to the front door.

 

His steps stop in front of the mirror to fix the stray strands of his raven hair when his eyes catch the two leather bracelets circling his wrist. Unconsciously, he glides the tip of his fingers on them, feeling the rough surface. Woojin stares at the bracelets, letting the bits and pieces of his memories slide through his mind and stays like that for who knows how long, until the notification sound from his phone pulls him out of his silent thoughts.

 

 

**_All I Wanna Do (11)_ **

**Jisungie hyung:** _Omw already_

 **Jisungie hyung:** _Make sure you guys are there at least 15 minutes before the event starts_

 **Minhyonie hyung:** _Omw (2)_

 **Cloud hyung:** _Omw (3)_

 **Jinyoungie:** _Already here with Daehwi_

 **Me:** _Omw (4)_

Woojin tidies his clothes and takes a deep breath. He eyes the bracelets’ reflection on the mirror one more time before stepping out of his house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, hey! If it isn’t the prince of Taiwan.” Woojin announces in lieu of greeting as a tall brunette enters the meeting room.

 

“Eii, hyung.” says Kuanlin shyly as he greets Woojin and the other members. It’s been a while since they are all gathered together so the room is quite lively with various voices as they are catching up with each other’s life.

 

Several occasions call for celebration such as Seongwu’s new movie sold 15 million tickets, Daniel finished his solo world tour concert, Minhyun just welcomed his first-born and Woojin’s new solo single tops various charts. Kuanlin is a top celebrity in Taiwan, Daehwi is one of the top music producers in Korea and Jaehwan being the voice of the nation; but those aren’t news to them, or anyone for that matter. Jinyoung is just starting in the acting field and Sungwoon is busy with his one-year old entertainment agency. They should be sharing supportive words with Jisung for his ongoing movie filming but the man is nowhere to be seen.

 

Until he bursts into the meeting room. “Hey, is everyone here yet?” Jisung asks when his eyes catch Kuanlin. “Kuanlin! It’s been so long!” He wraps the youngest in his warmest hug in which Kuanlin gladly returns. Between the members, Kuanlin is the hardest to meet since he is the only one actively promoting outside Korea.

 

Jisung catches up with Kuanlin until a staff calls, “Is everyone ready?”

 

The eldest frantically starts to count their attendance. “One, two, three…” he mumbles. “…nine, ten. Ten?” He recounts and reaches ten again. Just when he is starting to get agitated, he realises that he actually counted correctly. The members try to feign nonchalance but it is obvious that a swiff of grief just passed through the room.

 

Jisung puts on the brightest smile he can—which is not the brightest—and turns to the staff. “Yes, we are ready.”

 

They are ushered to the hallway into a small cinema hall filled with people already seated. They stand in line in front of the audience.

 

“Hello everyone.” Jisung says to the microphone. “2, 3.”

 

“All I wanna do, Wanna One. Hello, we are Wanna One.” The members echo with the hand gestures and bows to the audience. Their voices are not as loud, just enough for the people seating at the last row to hear.

 

Jisung passes the microphone to Woojin. He’s not really sure why he is appointed to do the speech. Maybe because he is the closest to him, or maybe the members are convinced he won’t break down but it is actually still hard for him to talk about the main character today, even after 2 years. So he takes a deep breath, ignores the pain blossoming again in his heart and says his words.

 

“Thank you so much for coming here today. The movie that we are going to watch today is one that is closely linked to Jihoon. His character here was very similar to how he really was, therefore this movie always had a special place in his heart.”

 

He pauses for a while to arrange his next words. He unwillingly meets the eye of a young girl in the third row. Glassy eyes unmatching with her pretty smile. Woojin takes the courage to smile back.

 

“Jihoon is very special to us all and yes, it still makes us well up every time we think about him. But I hope we can all remember his smile and happy self. Let’s make another happy memory with him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All ten of them is now gathered in a small hall surrounded with crews getting themselves busy for the next agenda. Most of the members are scattered around the room, getting their make up touched up. While it is true that they their faces need to be retouched, it is also an excuse for them to get a hold of themselves before starting the shoot.

 

Watching the movie was—needless to say—very excruciating to watch. It was relatively a lighthearted love story of a man who stumbles on his feet to confess to his long-time crush and how they build up trust and gain strength in their relationship.

 

Nothing about the storyline is exceptionally sad or painful but when you look at the male lead smiling and you expect him to be beside you and smiling too, you can’t help but feel your heart drop at the realization that he’s not there and won’t ever be, not anymore.

 

While the softhearted like Jisung and Daehwi can be seen at different sides of the hall are still dropping their remaining tears, Woojin, on the other hand, looks relatively calm. He puts on his cheeky smile as he consoles the still-recovering Jinyoung.

 

It’s not that he isn’t sad—Jihoon was his best friend after all, his constant. But during the two years of calling Jihoon’s number out of habit only to realise it won’t be answered, craving chicken and beer but ended up not having them as he wasn’t there to enjoy them with him and crying himself to sleep on some nights because he missed his best friend too much; the pain eventually numbs him.

 

Or maybe he’s just smart enough to distract himself with consoling other members and discussing with the producer about the direction of their shooting today. One of them has to be fine enough to keep the team intact. Even though members like Kuanlin and Daniel look calm enough, Woojin still feels the responsibility to keep himself together.

 

“Woojin, do you want to start first?” a female director asks Woojin, who is with a now-calm Jinyoung, for confirmation. Woojin looks around to see how the other members are doing before giving a green light when Jinyoung interrupts.

 

“Can I go first?” Jinyoung asks the director as a mask of asking permission from the older member. Woojin just smile at the younger. He has always been a bit impatient in doing individual interviews.

 

Woojin nods at the director. “Yeah, sure.” she says and ushers Jinyoung outside of the room.

 

Woojin looks around and sees Daniel and Jaehwan chatting lightheartedly at one corner of the room. He decides to join them while waiting for his turn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you so much for agreeing on doing this interview.” says the male director in front of him.

 

Woojin is now in a small room, just spacious enough for him and five other filming staff. He is sitting in front of a black backdrop with two cameras directed to him and one set-up light. Comfortable enough, if he must say. It tones down his nerves.

 

He shakes his head and blurts a ‘no, it’s fine’.

 

It’s the second anniversary of Jihoon’s passing. The least that he could do is remember him, right?

 

“We’ll start from the beginning. How was your first meeting with Jihoon?” the director asks the first question.

 

“Hmm…” he hums as he reminisces. “That’s quite a long time ago.” Woojin chuckles. Part of it is to mask his nervousness but most of it is because… well, it _has_ been a long time.

 

He remembers stumbling to a gif of the ‘wink boy’ while searching about the survival show they participated 18 years ago. Pretty, he thought. He would never imagine that a boy could be _pretty_.

 

As fate lines it, they were grouped together for the position evaluation and Woojin’s expectations towards the boy was proven wrong.

 

“We met during Produce 101, of course everybody knows that.” Woojin starts. “At first, I just knew him as the wink boy and I thought he was very pretty. The kind of pretty that people expect from idols.”

 

“I thought he was just a pretty face.” he says bashfully. The director lifts his eyebrows in surprise. “I told him about this and got a chicken bone flying at me.” Woojin can’t help but chuckles. The director follows suit.

 

“But he surprised me when we first met for the dancing evaluation. We had to dance to Get Ugly. That was when I realised he was actually a really determined and headstrong person.”

 

The memory of Jihoon actively giving suggestions to the team, practicing alone in front of the mirror during break time, eagerly asking Daniel to check on his dance just for the sake of perfecting his steps just scroll through his eyes.

 

He was tired, sometimes frustrated, but there was always satisfaction in his eyes.  It was clear that dancing was his passion.

 

“When we first met, which was when the group was formed, it was kind of awkward. Jihoon was shy with new people and I wasn’t the friendliest person out there.”

 

Woojin smiles at the thought of a memory. “There was this one time when the other members had to do other things and we were left alone. It was painfully awkward I still cringe at the thought of it.” Woojin shows his curling fingers and the crew giggles.

 

“So how did you guys become close?” the director asks curiously.

 

“Uhh… naturally, I guess?” He thought about this before but never really got a specific answer.

 

“We mostly communicated about dance at first. Then, we found out that we like the same game so yeah, we got closer after that.” The director nods.

 

It is sudden when memories of playing together, doing stupid things together and doing stupid things to each other just came crashing at that very moment.

 

“And…” Woojin continues before they could move on to the next question. “He always accepted the pranks and jokes that I did to him.”

 

He stares at the floor with a small curl at the corner of his mouth before he lifts his head and looks at the director.

 

“I could be quite the prankster you know. It irks people more often than not.”

 

 

 

_“Why are you so quiet these days?” Jihoon asked._

_Woojin halted his munching and looked at his friend. “I just screamed my head off at the movie. How much louder do you want me to be?” Woojin deadpanned._

_“I mean…” Jihoon picked another drumstick from the box on the coffee table in front of them. “You haven’t pulled any pranks for a while now. You alright?”_

_Woojin stared at the guy chewing chicken thoughtlessly beside him. After his dancer friend he pranked the other day lashed out at him, he tried to tone down his jokes. He himself knew that his jokes were sometimes too much but being scolded that day was a reality check. After that incident, it never occurred to him that someone would like them, even more so to miss them._

_It’s nothing, but he can’t help feeling touched._

_Jihoon stopped chewing halfway when he felt the silence had stretched for a moment too long. He looked at Woojin blankly with a slightly gaping mouth. “What?”_

_Woojin’s prankster instinct kicked in and he grabbed a chicken breast to shove it whole into Jihoon’s mouth. “Eat all of them, you pig.”_

_Jihoon almost choked when he shouted, “Yah, Park Woojin!”_

_The aunt next door knocked on the door ten minutes later asking them to keep down their screams and cackles._

“But Jihoon was accepting. Appreciating even. I guess that’s why we could become close.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What was Jihoon like?”

Woojin had to stop and think about the question. What _was_ Jihoon like?

 

Woojin was never one to really observe people, whether in their behaviour or in their appearance. The things that he picked up along the years are only things that Jihoon liked and disliked which took years of being friends with him.

 

But watching the movie just now had tugged a string in him which only now he recognises as familiarity. The sore feeling he felt in his chest throughout the show was because he was forced to remember Jihoon. Not only by his face but also by how he acted—how he _really_ acted with people around him.

 

“I would say he was very much like his character in the movie.” Woojin answers. “He was really awkward with words, always unable to express his feelings and was bad at telling stories. Somehow his stories were always anticlimatic, even the interesting ones.”

 

He remembers how an MC yelled at Jihoon playfully at a show for getting excited by himself and not finishing the story on a fun note. He winced slightly at the memory of a discouraged Jihoon trying to cover it up with a comical flustered face.

 

“It sometimes frustrated him that he wasn’t able to express himself properly.” The entertainment business is harsh, really. One wrong word could sweep the entire country with misunderstandings and it is almost impossible to clear yourself from those talks when you get involve.

 

“But he showed his heart with his actions. His words may not deliver his feelings adequately but he _showed_ them.” Woojin can’t help but smile when he remembers the things that Jihoon did for him.

 

“When we were roommates during Wanna One, there were times when he had a schedule that I didn’t so he had to leave the dorm when I was still sleeping. During those times he would leave some packets of my favourite snacks for me.” Even though Jihoon would boast about it after he came back.

 

“When he felt sorry for something he did, he would let me have his favourite drumstick. When I was feeling down, he would bring me out to my favourite street food corner. When I was feeling upset, he would try to clean the room first before I came back. Keyword: _try_.”

 

The crew bursts in giggles. “Sounds like he really cared about others’ feelings.” says the director.

 

“He did.” Woojin nods with a smile. “He couldn’t stand doing nothing while others didn’t feel good.”

 

The director nods and whispers something to the writer beside him. The writer nods and the director shifts his attention towards Woojin again.

 

“So, among all the things that Jihoon did, which one touched you the most?”

 

If he thinks about it, there are some moments that are more outstanding than the others. Like that time when Jihoon came to his concert as a surprise guest, or when Jihoon attended his solo fanmeeting alone as an audience to show his support. There was also that one time when Jihoon cancelled one of his drama shoot to run to him who just had a car accident, or the normal times when Jihoon had no schedule and came to his recording studio just because he was bored.

 

Just then, a memory ticks off in his head. One that others may think of it as something in the passing but meant the world to Woojin.

 

“I was going through a rough patch. My new album then flopped, the songs I wrote kept getting rejected, the shows I was on were cancelled. It was the final year of my contract with my company then but I wasn’t showing any good results. During that time, I had to go to the emergency room almost everyday because of my panic attacks.”

 

It was 2026 and Woojin had branded himself in the music industry. But somewhere along the way, things went wrong and nothing seemed to work out at all. It was as if one day he was a king, looking at people from the highest point of the world but the next day he was just a slave at the bottom of the food chain.

 

“I dreaded to meet people. Everyone had this sympathy look in their eyes like I was really pitiful. I hated it. It was so bad that I developed a kind of fear towards people.” Woojin’s heart still races faster at the thought of it. “Eventually I locked myself away from the world.”

 

“One evening, I was about to drink again after barely sobering up from drinking that morning, Jihoon barged into my house bringing some hangover soup and his dog, Max.” Woojn notices the surprised look on the director’s and writer’s faces.

 

“He made himself at home and stayed in for three nights. Other people who was worried about me gave me words of encouragements or asked me to load my problems to them but Jihoon just came in and treated me like nothing happened, like it was just any other day that both of us were free and had nothing else to do.

 

“It was obvious that he knew about my condition because he brought hangover soup instead of his favourite seasoned chicken. But the four days he spent in my house then was so normal that I couldn’t help but felt normal too.”

 

 

 

_Woojin couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Jihoon who was shoving Max to the intercom’s camera. He just sighed as he brought his hungover and fatigued self to the door, preparing himself for the incoming the ‘are you okay’s and ‘everything’s going to be alright’s. He really didn’t need any more sympathy than what he already received. His family, colleagues, school friends all said the same thing which he heard as ‘Oh, my, you’re so pitiful’ and Woojin thought he would lose his mind if he hears anything of some sort again. But Jihoon came with good intentions, how could he reject him?_

_He opened the door with a bated breath. As soon as the door was wide enough, Jihoon released Max inside and only spared Woojin a glance before barging inside. “I brought oyster beansprout soup from your favourite place.” Jihoon said as he headed directly to the kitchen._

_Woojin’s feet was grounded at the porch as he trailed Jihoon with his eyes, confused. He stared at Jihoon’s back as he drops the food on the counter and disappeared into the guest room to drop off his bag. Jihoon was humming to a familiar melody as he padded to the kitchen again._

_Woojin watched blankly as Jihoon poured the soup into a pot on the stove to heat it up. The older busied himself with bringing out the side dishes from the fridge as he had familiar himself with the house like it was his own._

_“This is all you got?” Jihoon started to nag about the shortage of food in his house like he always did. Max came running to Jihoon barking for food and Jihoon just smiled while petting his Schnauzer, asking him to wait._

_Why was Jihoon worrying about his food stock or Max and not about him? No questions about his condition? No shoving into his face asking how was he holding up? No comments about his messed-up self?_

_“Yah! What are you doing? Shut the door and help me set the table!” Jihoon called from the kitchen._

_It felt like a very normal day, like nothing was wrong. Like nothing could ever go wrong._

_A surge of relief, thankful, refreshed and touched just washed through that his knees lost their strength. His head hurt from the sudden movement but Woojin couldn’t care less as he crouched and cried himself out into his knees. He didn’t really know why he was crying but the tear dam just opened wide and he couldn’t stop._

_Max came and licked his face as he whimpered. Woojin took a glance at him couldn’t help but chuckle through his sob at the endearing actions of the cute Schnauzer._

_The crying just wouldn’t stop. Woojin watched as Jihoon approached him calmly, as if he wasn’t a sobbing mess right then. Jihoon closed the door behind him, helped him up and guided him to his own kitchen to sit him down at the seat facing the stove. Max followed them giddily._

_There were already some side dishes set up on the dining table. Jihoon turned off the stove and brought the pot to the center of the table. He opened the right drawer above the stove to take two bowls and scooped the soup for Woojin. He handed Woojin his set of cutleries and gave Max his dog food before helping himself to his portion._

_Jihoon would make off-handed comments about the soup like he always did. Otherwise, the dinner was filled with clacking sounds of the tableware, slurping sounds and Woojin’s sobbing._

_The evening continued normally. They played console games to sleep. Woojin had a panic attack in the middle of the night and Jihoon helped him go through it quietly. Before he knew it, he was asleep again._

_Jihoon stayed for four days. They played games, watched TV, took Max out for his walk, went for their street food adventure, went home again to play games again._

_The days went by like any other days except they weren’t. Jihoon showed him that everything was going to be okay and there was nothing to be afraid of. Those were the days Woojin found his little courage to go on living again._

“It was like he knew what I needed the most then.” Woojin thinks again and rephrased his words slowly, “Maybe he really _did_ know what I needed then.”

 

Jihoon knew him to that extent.

 

Woojin takes a deep breath as the epiphany hits him. “It still surprises me now how much he knew me when he really just sat there quietly beside me.”

 

He stared blankly at the floor before concluding his answer. “I guess… that shows how much he was actually conscious of and cared for the people around him. He just touched our hearts before we knew it.”

 

It’s kind of funny how Woojin himself just realised the depth of Jihoon’s kindness as he tells his story. He can’t help but feel disappointed with himself for realising it only now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s talk about Jihoon’s career.”

 

“Oh, that’s going to be a long journey.” Woojin starts which erupts knowing giggles from the staff.

 

“Yes, he did a lot of things during his time.” the director joins.

 

“That’s right.” Woojin nods. “Jihoon had so many talents to show. When he joined the survival show, he had already been in a few musical plays and dramas. He was even a book model? Or something like that. I can’t remember.”

 

“Yes, he was a textbook model.” The director affirms.

 

“The first time I heard that I was like ‘is that even a thing?’” he chuckles along with the staff.

 

“Where should I start from…” Woojin contemplates a little. “I think since I know him from the Produce 101, I’ll start from there.”

 

And so Woojin tells the story of how _the_ winkboy swept the whole country and continued to do so with the catchphrase ‘I save you in my heart’ and how he is still dumbfounded at how it became a trend then and a legend now.

 

And of course, the times when they debuted together and became really successful in a short span—something they had never imagined before. Even now the one and a half year feels like a dream. Despite the difficulties and challenges, the happiness they felt outshone everything. The smiles, the laughter, the jokes, the happy tears—those were the only things that remained from that time. Maybe it was the youth that tunneled their visions to only the good things and care less about negativities.

 

After disbandment, Jihoon’s career—as the others’—inevitably slowed down after their huge success together. It wasn’t _bad_ per se. When compared to their popularity before that, yes, it was mediocre but Jihoon was one of the members who had a decent redebut. After Wanna One, Jihoon went for an Asian fanmeeting tour to strengthen his popularity and returned with a drama role. He won the rookie actor award that year and continued to pursue his career as an actor. He was also the MC for a music show for more than a year. All in all, Jihoon had a successful comeback.

 

Jihoon’s career never fell hard but it never shot up too. And like all humans, Jihoon had desires that he was desperate for.

 

“Five years after he started became an actor, he grew frustrated of it.” Woojin continues. “Not because he lacked passion—he was overflowed with it. That’s why, after years of getting the same role over and over again—a high school senior, a delicate university senior, a cute boy next door—he was fed up. He dreamt to be an actor since young and had imagine watching himself doing cool stunts and pull off a dramatic act on big screens but the characters that he got didn’t challenge himself as an actor.

 

“Of course, he was grateful for the roles he got and he also pulled it off really well looking at how he kept being offered similar characters. But he also wanted to grow as an actor. He begged the directors to give him a different role but was always rejected for the same reason—his face was too boyish that it didn’t fit other characters. For a long time he tried to change his image but the directors and writers never perceived him as anything else but a pretty boy.” The writer vigorously writes on her notebook upon the revelation.

 

“That was when I offered him to promote with me as a duo.”

 

The director looks up. “WoojinXJihoon?” he asks.

 

“Yes.” Woojin nods. “I was already thinking about it even before he mentioned his frustrations. I thought it would be great if we could be a duo sometime, just for fun. Some of my fans mentioned it to me too. When Jihoon told me his problems, I thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to change the public’s view towards him. That’s why we attempted a smooth and laid-back concept then—to showcase his maturity.”

 

“The concept was Jihoon’s idea?”

 

“Yes. He suggested it himself.”

 

 

 

_“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Jihoon disagreed._

_Woojin looked at him, surprised. “Oh?” he exclaimed. Noticing the discomfort in Jihoon’s face, he quickly added, “No, not that I’m offended or anything. I just thought that you’ve always liked sexy kinds of songs and you did say you want to do it someday. Or am I wrong?” Woojin asked, genuinely confused._

_Jihoon had always loved the songs he would call “manly songs” and Woojin remembered that he said he would want to do that concept if he was given the opportunity. Also, it was the perfect theme to do if Jihoon wanted to change the public opinions about him. What’s stopping him?_

_“Yeah, I know I said that but I don’t think this is the right time.”_

What. _Now Woojin was even more confused. But then he noticed that face on Jihoon. That determined face. The face that said he already had something else in mind._

_“You already know what you want to do.” It came out as a statement rather than a question._

_Jihoon grinned at the satisfaction of knowing that Woojin knew him that well. “Yup.” He popped the ‘P’. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and searched decisively for something. “I’ve been thinking of rather than doing songs that smacks ‘I’m hella sexy’ on people’s face, it’s better to do something subtler. Something that shows maturity rather than seductiveness. Something like this.”_

_Jihoon played a song which Woojin recognised as ‘Truth’ by TVXQ after a few seconds of listening. Classy, Woojin noted. He nodded, finally understanding. “I get what you mean.”_

_Even though Jihoon’s eyes were burning with determination, Woojin still noticed a glint of worry. “This kind of song, but with our colour. More than sexy, I want people to accept me as someone who has matured—a man. Not just some pretty boy who can pull off some sexy moves.”_

_“So you_ do _admit you’re a pretty boy?” Woojin knew it wasn’t a good time to joke but blame his brain-to-mouth filter that didn’t really exist whenever he was with Jihoon. And that earned him a jab on his chest. Ouch. Jihoon should just smack people around with his strong hands and maybe then people would know he wasn’t_ just _some pretty boy._

_“Shut up.” Jihoon retaliated. “You know what I mean.”_

_Woojin grinned with a hand on his chest soothing the pain. “Then let’s get to it.”_

“Luckily, it worked.” Woojin says. “It landed Jihoon a junior police officer role the following year. Nothing too significant but he was really elated when he first got the news. He bought the whole WoojinXJihoon staff—my company’s staff—a variety of late-night snacks the night he got the role. He brought the snacks himself to the studio in the middle of the night.”

 

Woojin giggles at the memory of Jihoon and his manager bringing numbers of plastic bags filled with so many foods in both hands. ( _‘Why didn’t you just call for delivery instead of bringing all this heavy stuff yourself?’ ‘Oh? Why didn’t I think of that?’_ ) He was too happy to think through.

 

“He got a few other different roles before he was enlisted to military. He was really devastated when he was called for duty. He was afraid that it would be the end of his career because he thought he hadn’t grounded himself strong enough in the industry.

 

“But his career hit off really well after he got out of the army. The first role he was offered after military was ‘Assassin’ where he was a class S hitman for the government.”

 

“It was a huge hit.” comments the director.

 

“It was indeed. And all the movies he was in after that also hit it big. The peak was of course ‘Bring Me Inside’.” The movie was a blockbuster hit with 10 million tickets sold in a week. It was even showed internationally. Jihoon played a manipulative psychopath who killed specific kind of men for his own satisfaction.

 

“It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that it was the peak of his acting potentials. The movie challenged his acting skills as he had to pull off so many faces. He also had to put on some weights to portray a vulnerable and innocent uber driver but had to be agile to do stunts.”

 

Woojin shudders at a thought. “As someone who was really close to him, he was really convincing in the movie. For a few weeks, I flinched whenever he was close to me.” The staff laugh.

 

It was really creepy to watch your own friend became a psychopath chasing someone with red furious eyes and a knife in his hand while screaming. He even visited Woojin in his dreams. Jihoon was quite pleased to see him flinching like that—which meant he really acted well—but after a while he got offended by it that Woojin had to overcome his fear of his own best friend.

 

“He bagged all the big awards that year. His career was continuously booming until… well…” Woojin can’t help but hesitate. “…the accident.” It left a bitter taste in his mouth. It’s been two years but the heavy feeling is still there when talking about it.

 

On the night of October 14th 2030, Park Jihoon was reported to be involved in a massive accident where a truck driven by a drunk hit a car which rebounded and collided with two other cars. Jihoon, who was the one directly hit by the incident truck, was immediately rushed to the hospital. Unfortunately, after 5 hours of surgery, he passed away.

 

Woojin remembers clearly that night how he got a call from Jihoon’s manager and escaped with Daehwi from the after party of their concert to dash to the hospital. He remembers every painful second he waited at the waiting hall, praying to all the gods out there to save his best friend. Worry, anxious, hopeful—the prayers stopped only to greet Jihoon’s family and Jisung, Jaehwan and Jinyoung who arrived later. When the surgeon announced Jihoon’s passing he could never really comprehend his words until he saw a pale and peaceful Jihoon on the surgery table.

 

It never occurred to him that Jihoon would leave so soon because he still had so many dreams he had yet to achieve. It never occurred to him that Jihoon would go so early when they had planned to go to Hawaii together sometime soon. It never occurred to him that he would spend chicken and beer nights alone. It never occurred to him he would lose someone to chill and share all the good and bad things. It never occurred to him that he would never see Jihoon again.

 

But he stopped himself from crying as grief was a privilege given to Jihoon’s family. He needed to be strong to help the family go through Jihoon’s wake and funeral. The rest of the members arrived on the first day of the wake and stayed till the end. Jisung postponed his filming, Daniel cut short his holiday, and they rescheduled their works. Even Kuanlin who was in China and Sungwoon who was at the other side of the world cancelled their schedule to fly back to Korea.

 

The three days went by in a daze. The members took turns standing by the hall since ten people was too many a number but Woojin insisted on staying there continuously. Minhyun suggested him to rest but he refused. He just didn’t feel right leaving Jihoon there.

 

It was only when everything was settled and everyone went home except for Wanna One (minus one) and Jihoon’s family, who was going back home, that Woojin crumbled. He could still feel the warmth of Mrs. Park’s palms cupping his face when she said,

 

_“Woojin-ah, thank you so much for always being there for my son. And thank you for being strong. You can let it go now, son. It’s okay to cry. He was your family too.”_

Woojin cried. For days. And cried again when he missed Jihoon. And again when he was reminded of him again. It wasn’t to the extent of bawling all the time. Sometimes it was just a tear or two. Sometimes it was more. It’s been two years but he never really stopped crying when it comes to Jihoon.

 

And today one tear escapes his left eye. He immediately wipes it away with the back of his hand and accepts the tissue given by the writer.

 

“He left us when he was at the top.” The director offers a comforting smile.

 

It took all of Woojin to smile back. “That, he did.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Last question.”

 

 Woojin lifts his eyebrows, surprised. He didn’t realise time has passed so quickly.

 

“What is Jihoon to you?”

 

The corner of Woojin’s mouth lifts slightly. He did expect to be asked this question when he came today. He even had an answer ready. Woojin wanted to answer with ‘my other half’ because it’s true. He doesn’t think he would come across someone who has the same humour code as him, who plays with him better, who understands him more than himself, whom he can share pieces of his life no matter how insignificant they are. Dramatic as it may be, a part of Woojin died with Jihoon and he is still learning the ways to continue living without his constant.

 

He looks at the bracelets on his wrist. They were given by a fan during their promotion as a duo. The insides were carved with ‘WxJ’ and Jihoon took a liking towards them. Just because of that, they had a silent agreement to wear them everywhere. Woojin didn’t mind because it symbolised _them_ , their togetherness, their bond—Jihoon and Woojin as one, Jihoon as a half of Woojin.

 

But after sharing his stories, reminiscing their memories together, there is only one answer he can think of right now.

 

He sighs before saying, “To me, Jihoon is…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin leads the way through the path in the woods, since he has gone through it enough times to memorise the way. The road is not steep per se but it’s quite rocky. Luckily they were informed before so that they could prepare the proper footwear for the hike. However, for a day like today, they couldn’t—wouldn’t—care less about the discomfort of their walk.

 

The hike to the grave is too quiet to Woojin’s liking. Not that the journey is completely quiet but it’s not the usual loudness that he is used too. He can’t help feeling like that when the usual dynamic for the team was boisterous and playful though no one is to be blamed when today isn’t a usual day. Even Woojin himself who is their unofficial megaphone is silent with Daehwi clinging on his left arm, a gesture—Woojin learned—as a mean for the younger to comfort him. Daniel is trying to cheer the swollen-eyed eldest with his childish jokes which seems to work ever so slightly. Minhyun, with his arm draped on Jinyoung’s shoulder, is babying Jinyoung with words of comfort—a habit the elder wouldn’t get rid off despite the furious protests from Jinyoung. Seongwu seems to be catching up with their youngest though it looks like Kuanlin is doing all the talking. Sungwoon walks quietly with Jaehwan’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

Something about pouring their hearts minutes ago and now heading to meet the person they have been thinking about all day gives an ambiguous feeling. Needless to say there is melancholy floating in the air but there’s this tiny anticipation to meet the person that had occupied and still occupying that small corner in their hearts. A corner that may be bigger for one than the others.

 

After a ten-minute walk, they arrive at the lone grave made of marble, surrounded with tall trees, already decorated with bouquets of white flowers and frames of Jihoon’s portrait. The tomb is merrier with gifts today than other days, Woojin notices. It seems like the fans came today since it’s Jihoon’s second memorial.

 

Woojin feels a bit awkward coming here with other people, especially with all the cameras and the lighting equipment. His attention is attracted to the portraits around the grave. Some are drawings, others are photos of him—most of them are in black and white. Tears threaten to spill when Woojin’s eyes landed on a picture of Jihoon’s smiling face but he holds himself together.

 

“Hyung-nim, we’re here!” greets Jinyoung with hint of excitement.

 

Daniel repeats cheerfully, “Jihoon, we’re here!”

 

Daehwi, Sungwoon and Kuanlin place the bouquets of carnations on the altar while Minhyun takes the broom from the small hut near the grave to sweep away the dried leaves and soil on the marble. The others wait for them while standing in front of the grave. They take their time processing the scene in front of them. With hands gathered in front of them, they bow their heads, saying prayers in their hearts. Hoping that Jihoon is in peace, always in peace and watching them happily from the skies.

 

When all of them have finished their prayers, Jisung takes the lead to initiate the conversation. “Jihoon, your Jisung hyung is here with the other members.” Jisung starts, surprisingly not breaking down. “We all watched your movie today, ‘From The Beginning Till The End’. The hall was full. So many people wanted to see you again. Even though I’ve watched the movie before, the movie was so much fun. It was really nice to see you smile like that.” Jisung smile with tears rolling down his cheeks. He pauses to calm himself down but seeing that his tears isn’t going to stop anytime soon, he asks somebody else to take over.

 

“Jihoon hyung, it’s me, Kuanlin.” The youngest replaces the eldest. Sadness is evident in his eyes but the smile never falls from his face. He may be the youngest of them but he has always been the strongest. “Like Jisung hyung said, we watched your movie today. Then we had an interview, all of us. We talked about you, hyung.” He smiles even wider. “It was really nice to reminisce our memories together. I didn’t even realise it has been eighteen years since we first met. We have so many memories together.” Kuanlin pauses uncharacteristically. He takes a moment before he says, “I miss you, hyung.”

 

The whole team feels it. They miss Jihoon dearly. At times like this, when they are gathered together, the empty space is glaringly obvious. Ten should be too many of people in a group, but to them if it’s not eleven the team is not complete—it doesn’t _feel_ complete.

 

Seongwu continues next, updating Jihoon with their lives. Mostly about how cute Minhyun’s daughter is and how Jaehwan’s son adores her. It lightens up the mood, something that only Seongwu can do and the members appreciate it. It’s better to show happy faces while greeting Jihoon rather than tears.

 

“Woojin, do you want to say something?” Seongwu asks.

 

Woojin slightly freezes at the attention given to him. It feels weird to say what he wants to say out loud when there are other people with him and he is already accustomed to coming here and talking to Jihoon alone. Now that people are going to hear what he has got to say, he feels awkward somehow.

 

“Uhh… Jihoon-ah, it’s Woojin. Well, Seongwu hyung just updated you about us so I don’t really have anything to say.” He scratches the back of his head. “I don’t know if your mum came but in case you’re wondering she’s doing fine, your dad too. Your brother is also doing good with his family. He’s kind of busy taking care of his one-year-old so don’t feel too upset if he visits you less. They all really love you, you know that right?” He can’t help by smile when he says, “We love you too. I hope you remember that.”

 

He looks at his members. Some have their eyes glistening, some are even sniffing but everyone is smiling. “We are all doing fine so just watch over us peacefully from there. There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll come here from time to time so that you won’t feel lonely.”

 

They finish their greeting as a group but none of them feels like leaving yet. They even got enough content already for the filming. They linger longer around the grave, some talking personally to Jihoon, some arranging the presents around the tomb neatly, others just sit beside the grave quietly—maybe saying what they want in their hearts or maybe just reminiscing the good old days, who knows?

 

When they finally leave, they leave with a new kind of peace in their hearts knowing that even when Jihoon is not physically there with them, he is still there in their hearts. His place in their hearts never changed and the memories they have never changed either. His warmth, his coolness, his voice and his smile are still living vividly within them. Yes, they still miss him but Park Jihoon will never disappear. He lives inside Wanna One and always will.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Park Jihoon: A Walk Down the Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's tribute video: members' interview for his second death anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is dialogue heavy since it's the interview content

 

 

 

The screen shows a pretty cursive writing ‘Park Jihoon: A Walk Down the Memory Lane (1999-2030)’ with a black and white picture of Jihoon smiling brightly. One by one Wanna One members takes their seat in front of a black backdrop. Jisung has a bright smile and says ‘hello’, Sungwoon also does the same, Minhyun is calm and Seongwu is bright. Jaehwan looks somehow abashed while Daniel greets cheerfully. Both Woojin and Jinyoung looks nervous, Daehwi doesn’t know what to expect and Kuanlin looks serene.

 

All ten members are collaged in one frame and there’s a voice saying, “Thank you so much for coming. This is a special show called ‘Park Jihoon: A Walk Down the Memory Lane’ as a commemoration to Mr. Park Jihoon. As you are one of the people who was with him the longest in the industry—the people that he cherished, we ask to share some of your memories with him so we can remember him together.”

 

The members all nod and some answer with a yes. The screen fades out and a cursive writing is shown.

 

 

 

_What was your first impression towards Jihoon?_

“Pretty.”

 

“Pretty.”

 

“Pretty.”

 

“Pretty.” Woojin, Jinyoung, Jisung and Jaehwan say back to back. “I told him about this and got a chicken bone flying at me.” Woojin chuckles.

 

“He was really good looking.” Kuanlin says with a smile.

 

“Wahh…” Seongwu exclaims. “Can someone look that good?”

 

“How can someone look like that?” Daniel says with admiration.

 

“He had a look of an idol. Cute.” Minhyun says.

 

“It was during the first evaluation and he did popping really well—I thought his joints were going to pop out.” Daehwi giggles. “I thought he was a good dancer, with a really pretty face.”

 

“He looked harmless but his dancing was powerful.” Sungwoon says as he nods a few times.

 

 

 

 

 

_How did you get closer?_

“I chose him to be in my team during the first round but somehow we didn’t get really close then.” says Daehwi. “I think we got really close during Wanna One promotions. We joked a lot. He was a goofy hyung so it was always fun playing with him. But I think I got more comfortable with him because somehow he was always there when he knew I was down. Sometimes patting my head for no reason without saying anything.” Daehwi’s eyes soften and he has this small smile on his face. “And that was really comforting.”

 

“It was easy for me to get closer to him because I liked him from the start. I tend to like cute people you see…” Jinyoung chuckles in embarrassment. “So I would always tease him. And he would accept them good-heartedly.”

 

“Jihoon was such a lovable person.” Jisung says. “It wasn't that hard to become closer with him.”

 

“Naturally, I guess?” Woojin says, unsure. “We mostly communicated about dance at first. Then, we found out that we like the same game so yeah, we got close after that. And… I could be quite the prankster you know. It irks people more often than not.” He tugs a smile. “But Jihoon was accepting. Appreciating even. I guess that’s why we could become close.”

 

“Jihoon and I were portrayed as rivals in the survival program.” Daniel says. “We didn’t feel like it but somehow it makes us awkward with each other. Even at the beginning of Wanna One, where we would be paired to do variety shows, we were mostly pretending to be close.” Daniel shakes his head in disbelief. “But luckily we were both interested in the same games. Because of that we could spend more time together and get to know each other better.”

 

Sungwoon laughs. “Jihoon always told me that he respected me. And I found him cute. It wasn’t that hard to get close to him when he was cute like that.”

 

“Jihoon was fun to play with,” say both Jaehwan and Seongwu. “He accepted jokes really well.” Jaehwan says. “And his reactions when people tease him was so funny.” Seongwu smiles showing his prettily arranged teeth.

 

“Everyone knows Jihoon hyung was my favourite hyung.” Kuanlin flashes a blinding smile. “When I joined the survival show, I had only been in Korea for two months so there were so many things that I didn’t know. Jihoon hyung helped me a lot in learning Korean and taught me a lot of things to help me adjust myself here in Korea.”

 

“Both of us are really shy.” Minhyun says. “And I noticed that he was somehow fond? Of me?” Minhyun’s ears turns scarlet red and he chuckles in embarrassment. “I mean he would always compliment me and choose me as the best for things and I think that made me even more shy around him.” He keeps rubbing his nape. “I think it was on the latter half of our promotions as Wanna One that he realised I was just as goofy as he was. Or maybe even worse.” He laughs. “That’s how we got closer.”

 

 

 

 

 

_What was Jihoon like?_

 

 

“I thought he was a really introverted kid.” Minhyun says. “Apparently he was really goofy. He was a cheerful kid and joked around a lot.”

 

“Jihoon was someone who was very considerate towards others.” says Jisung. “He was an awkward kid, shy with people but he accommodated himself to others. If someone liked to tease him, he’d let himself be teased – giving the best reactions. If it was the other way around, he’d tease them knowing no end…” Jisung pauses to suppress a laughter. “…but still respecting the boundaries between them.”

 

“Jihoon was more attentive than I thought.” says Daniel. “I thought he was just a quiet kid who didn’t really care about his surroundings but he actually paid attention to other people.”

 

“Jihoon always acted like he didn’t care about other people but he actually cared about them.” Seongwu says. “It was just his way to take care of people quietly, without anyone noticing.” Seongwu grins after thinking for a bit. “Maybe he was shy to let people know that he cared for them.”

 

“Jihoon hyung was kind.”

 

“He was really kind.” say both Kuanlin and Jinyoung. “He would always be happy to help me when I had a problem or just needed some help. He would always include me when doing anything to make sure I didn’t get left out.” says Kuanlin. “I owe him so much.”

 

“I am someone who plays roughly with others.” Jinyoung explains. “It is my way to get close to others but some—many perceived it wrongly. But Jihoon hyung always received my jokes well. Even though I was younger than him, he didn’t mind even when I, myself thought I was a bit harsh.”

 

Daehwi contemplates a bit. “Jihoon hyung… was someone who acted more than he spoke. It was like… when he wanted to eat something specific, he’d just go out and get it or call for delivery rather than expressing his want for the food. Or when he wanted to be affectionate, he just went to the person and hug him rather than telling them that he liked them.”

 

“He was really awkward with words, always unable to express his feelings and was bad at telling stories.” says Woojin. “It sometimes frustrated him that he wasn’t able to express himself properly. But he showed his heart with his actions. His words may not deliver his feelings adequately but he _showed_ them. When I was feeling upset, he would try to clean the room first before I came back. Keyword: _try_.”” Woojin smiles showing his snaggletooth. “He couldn’t stand doing nothing while others didn’t feel good.”

 

“He wasn’t a good talker.” Sungwoon says. “But when he had his own opinion on things, he was never afraid to say it. Or when he felt something was not right, he wasn’t afraid to express his disapproval.”

 

“Jihoon was very driven.” says Jaehwan. “He was someone who knew what he wanted and will try anything to achieve his goals. There was this time when WoojinXJihoon duo was still in planning stages, he directly came to me to ask for advice and training for his vocals because he wanted to sing well. He came to my company or my house almost everyday it took real effort to catch up to his pace.” Jaehwan smiles, impressed.

 

 

 

 

 

_What did Jihoon do that touched you the most?_

 

 “I still cannot forget how he was willing to help me during the survival show and during our promotions together.” Kuanlin says as he stares into his memories. “I knew so little and it would take so much patience to help me out since there was a language barrier between us but he consistently helped me. I still think about it whenever I do my work in Korea. If it wasn’t because of him, would I still be able to adapt quickly?”

 

“It was after ‘Assassin’, when he was a rising actor.” Jisung starts. “His future was promising, offers of good movies were coming from left and right. He was in a position where he could choose the movie and character that would help him soar higher. And I was starting to cast the actors for my debut movie as a director.” Jisung takes a deep breath before continues, “I was on the way to the meeting of the movie when Jihoon suddenly called.” He closed the three fingers in the middle and placed his hand beside his ear. “‘Hyung, why didn’t you tell me that you were directing a movie? Ahh… I don’t care, I told you I’m going to star in your debut movie. Give me the best role, okay?’ He didn’t even give me a chance to talk or even to think.”

 

Jisung’s eyes are starting to well up. “I knew he said that before but I didn’t say anything to him because he was an up and coming actor and it was my debut film. I definitely couldn’t risk to hinder his bright future. But he insisted to be in it.” Tears fall down his cheek as he tries to dab them dry. “I was really touched then. Luckily the movie didn’t turn out to be so bad.” Jisung chuckles with still glistening eyes.

 

“I guess it was the little things that touched me the most.” says Jinyoung. “When he called me whenever he had a break because he wanted to hang out, or when he dropped by the studio after I called him to rant about having a hard time. Or just the messages he personally sent every three or four days just to check up on me.” He pauses to blink away the tears that are starting to form. “The little things that I came to really appreciate only when he wasn’t there anymore.”

 

“My sister really loved actor Kim Joon.” Minhyun chuckles. “It was going to be her wedding and I wanted to surprise her by bringing Kim Joon as a guest singer. But then I didn’t have the connections.” His ears get noticeably red. “I was really embarrassed but I plucked up my courage to ask Jihoon the favour since he was in the same drama as Kim Joon. Kim Joon came to the wedding and sang and everyone was happy but a few days later I learned that Jihoon didn’t even have any scene with Kim Joon in the drama.” Minhyun forces himself to suppress the embarrassment he was going through. “Jihoon hadn’t even met that guy but he met up with him just to invite him to my sister’s wedding.” After the embarrassment fades away, he smiles warmly. “He was really loyal, that kid.”

 

“I have a lot of friends—younger, same age and older than me.” Sungwoon says. “Most of my younger friends don’t reach out to me first to hang out. It was always the other way around. But Jihoon always asked me to hang out with him whenever he was free.” Sungwoon suppresses his laughter. “It’s kind of lame isn’t it, to be touched by mere invitations?” He smiles. “But I was touched every time, knowing that I could be a good hyung to him.” A laughter got out from his plump lips. “I still don’t understand what he saw in me for him to say he respects me every time we see each other.”

 

“I don’t know why but to me, it was every time he offered me a hug.” Daehwi says as he fails to suppress his smile. “Jihoon hyung was not one to initiate physical contact. He was fine with others starting it but he seldom offered first. But he knew that I like hugs.” Tears start streaming down his cheeks but he keeps on smiling. “Every time he knew that I was feeling down, he would often come to hug me and pet me.” He laughs between his tears.

 

“There was a time when I was caught in a really rough patch.” Seongwu says. “I was caught in a bad scandal for things that I never did but it really blew up to the extent that I had to pull out from my dramas and offers were taken back. I couldn’t even go out because people would point at me and curse at me.” He sighs. “During that time, Jihoon suddenly came to my house bringing bottles of alcohols and side dishes when that kid couldn’t even drink.” He chuckles. “But he knew I would always drink my sorrows away so he decided to keep me company. And that meant a lot to me because really—drinking with a friend is a whole lot better than drinking alone.”

 

“It was during the promotions of WoojinXJihoon.” Jaehwan starts. “I got into trouble with my company where we couldn’t settle it peacefully. The words spread and I became the ‘problematic singer’. My image was badly tarnished then. But during that time, Woojin and Jihoon won first place on a music show. It wasn’t the first time they won. It was like their fourth? Fifth win? They mentioned my name in their previous winning speeches so I thought they wouldn’t mention me that time because—well, mentioning my name might harm them.” He suddenly gets all smiley. “But Jihoon didn’t forget me. He called out to me, ‘Jaehwan hyung, thank you!’.” He sighs contently. “That kid really knew how to touch people’s heart.”

 

“During Wanna One, there were times when we had individual schedules while the others didn’t. There was this time—actually quite a number of times—when Jihoon would come back tired from a schedule but I wanted to play. I didn’t say anything but I guess Jihoon noticed that I wanted to because he would say ‘Hyung, let’s play one round before I go to sleep.’” Daniel takes a deep breath before smiling showing his white teeth. “Those times actually helped a lot for my mental health. He knew that every time he did that, I would feel good the next day. Even after Wanna One, when our schedule matched, he would still play with me.”

 

“I was going through a rough patch.” Woojin begins. “It was the final year of my contract with my company then but I wasn’t showing any good results. During that time, I had to go to the emergency room almost everyday because of my panic attacks. Eventually I locked myself away from the world. One evening, Jihoon barged into my house bringing some hangover soup and his dog, Max.” Woojin grins slightly.

 

“He made himself at home and stayed in for three nights. Other people who was worried about me gave me words of encouragements or asked me to load my problems to them but Jihoon just came in and treated me like nothing happened. The four days he spent in my house then was so normal that I couldn’t help but felt normal too. It was like he knew what I needed the most then.” Woojin thinks again and rephrases his words slowly, “Maybe he really _did_ know what I needed then.” He pauses again and continues after taking a deep breath. “It still surprises me now how much he knew me when he really just sat there quietly beside me.”

 

 

 

 

 

_What is Jihoon to you?_

“My favourite hyung.” Kuanlin says with a huge grin, eyes disappearing into crescents.

 

“My hyungnim.” Jinyoung says as if calling for him.

 

“My sister Anna.” Sungwoon laughs his iconic laugh. “No, no, no. Edit that please.” After the laughter dissolves, he says, “My greatest supporter.”

 

With slightly red eyes, Daehwi giggles as he says, “The warmest hug.”

 

“Eternally my best gamemate.” Daniel says proudly.

 

“A reliable younger brother.” says Minhyun with a grin.

 

“A loveable brat.” Jaehwan says while smiling.

 

“The sweetest child.” Jisung says as he dabs his damp cheeks.

 

“A light in a corner of my heart.” Seongwu says poetically.

 

Woojin sighs before he says, “To me, Jihoon is someone that I really miss right now.” He stares blankly at the floor. “And someone that I will always miss.”

 

 

 

 

 

The video fades into black momentarily before it fades out again to post-it notes left by Jihoon’s fans after the movie premiere.

 

_Actor Park Jihoon, you will always shine in my heart._

_I miss you, always missing you._

_I will always remember you as the singer and actor who moved my heart._

_You will never be forgotten._

_A star who left us at his brightest, your brightness will never dim._

_My pride, actor and singer Park Jihoon.  -Jiroongie hyung-_

_Don’t worry, we will always remember you.  -Daehwi-_

_My hyungnim is so cool~  -Jinyoungie-_

_As the galaxy in your eyes, you will always shine as bright.  -Ong hyung-_

_My handsome brother, be in peace up there.  -Cloud hyung-_

_Your smile will always be remembered.  -Minhyunie hyung-_

_I miss playing games with you. Rest well, Jihoon-ah.  -Nielie hyung-_

_Jihoon hyung is always the coolest.  -Lee Kuanlin-_

_Jihoon-ah, I’ll sing more often so you can hear my beautiful voice from up there.  -Jjaeni hyung-_

_My love Hoonie, I miss you.  -Your Love Sparrow-_

The screen fades out and his voice singing his song is played. The video shows black and white pictures of Jihoon since he was small, his times during Wanna One with the members, pictures from his dramas and movies, to the picture of him smiling contently. A cursive writing fades in beside him.

 

_Park Jihoon_

_A Son, A Brother, A Friend, A Star_

_You will forever be remembered with love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> Thank you for reading it till the end!
> 
> This was based on a 2 days 1 night episode where they made a tribute for the late Kim Joohyuk. After I watched it I kept on thinking about what if one of them is gone and welp! here you are. And I've always wanted to read about 2park's friendship so I decided to do it myself.
> 
> I want to say thank you to Jia for helping me lots while writing this; the ideas, the criticism- love you lots<3 and wani for giving me ideas when i was stuck <3
> 
> Do leave kudos and comment whether you enjoyed it or not satisfied with it. Hope you guys have a nice day!
> 
> I'm on twt and cc too!


End file.
